tale of the demon sibling's
by honorwolf1
Summary: what if two biju attacked konoha, what if gaaras dad was just terrible at being a dad, naruto and sasuke are born girls and sasuke's a biju jailer. will start slow so bear with me and parring ppff i have no idea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-i own nothing put this plot

To day is October 10th there is a festival happening, people laughing, drinking, joking, and overall having a blast. lets see what else is happening ah yes you can also see an angry mob yes a mob, who is at this time is chasing a five year old girl named naruki uzumaki. Who has golden hair three whisker marks on both cheeks and deep oceanic blue eyes

Norm-pov

naruki is running as hard as she can wile using the terrain to her advantage to escape the mob behind her cause she knows she cant out run them so next best thing out maneuver them, as she hears them continuously yell their random death threats.

"_kill the demon"_

"_burn it"_

"_don't lose it, it will lead us to the other one"_

at that comment you could see her eyes go wide for she knew who that one was talking about

'NO I will not let them touch my sister'she thought she knew she had to get out of the village now or she knew that she would get worried and try to find her and that was one thing naruki did NOT want her sister to do. At that moment as if kami was sick of watching this scene unfold, two ANBU guards appeared one wearing a wolf mask, the other a cat mask, as they started to hold off the mob,naruki never looked back to see her allies because that's all she needed to escape the village.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION IN THE FOREST**

sasuki was waiting for her sister in a cave which belonged to there family (A/N a fox pack) it was naruki's idea stay with the family on there b-day so they did not have to deal with what they called the the 'birth day mob' as naruki put it, sasuki charcoal eyes started scanning the her large family that pretty much took them in, she never knew why the village hated them so much, but it did not matter to her at the present moment, she was happy with here non-human family but one day she wished to be apart of a human family.

one of her 'brothers' ears suddenly perked up, which made two things go through her mind 1.) she had been found and pain would be immanent or naruki had arrived and she prayed it was that the fox lowered it head which made sasuki relax and a few minuets later naruki came in to view with a big smile on her face. "Welcome back naruki" sasuki said as she gave her sister a short embrace "good to be back I cant wait to show you what I got" naruki said brimming with excitement.

She pulled something out of her pack, this made sasuki's eyes shined brightly 'REAL CLOTHES' she thought she then looked at what she was wearing she was wearing gray less than rags pieces of cloth then looked back at naruki "where did you get these" asked sasuki "ojiji" naruki said "he said they were gifts" "gifts" sasuki said with tears starting to fall from her face, she herd the word before she never thought she would get to experience it. Few minutes later they fell in to a peaceful sleep. The alpha female looked her two human kits who were sleeping peacefully with their young brothers and sisters, she walks over to the small circle of kits and falls asleep next to them, soon the rest of the pack followed.

(oooo)

**MINDSCAPE**

(oooo)

"nibi hey nibi can you hear me testing te-"kyuubi said as she got cut off "YES I hear you" nibi said "im happy that we have at least this connection but I must ask WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN" nibi said "i don't know nibi I don't know we will just have to wait till our containers/friends get off there lazy asses and visit us because I cant seem to get a mental link with krushina"said kyuubi "you know krushina's going to throttle you for that comment" "so they have not visited us in five years and whats up with this uber seal we are in" "we will just have to ask when they do visit us".

(A/N)

AAAAAAGGGGGG

starting this was a pain and until I get to the part I want to be it will keep being a pain so I just let my fingers go and this is what happen, so yeah bear with me for awile things will be explained. And I think I might keep the fox family and give them names to but I don't know yet


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and my future OC's

sasuki considers herself the younger sister thought you might want to know and she dont know that shes an uchiha so she uses the uzumaki name

kitter160-thank you

Cutie Lover96- thank you

narutoyaoifan- thank you

Neru Ryuu- thank you

and thank you Kyuubi'sKitten for helping me get past getting past the beginning chapters so I can get to where the real fun begins. thank you so much neko-SENPAI

(000)

MINDSCAPE

(000)

"hey nibi why don't we remind Kushina and Yugito that we're still here"Kyuubi said "you know what...? why not"Nibi said as both of them push there chakra through the seal.

(000)

HOKAGE OFFICE

(000)

"lord hokage we cannot find the uzumaki twins any where in the village" said the wolf ANBU "you don't think that the villagers killed them do you" said cat as she starts to tear up behind her mask at the thought of failing their mission.

Sarutobi then swiveled his chair so that he could see the night sky and said "no they are perfectly fine sleeping peacefully with a family of foxes and that's how I want it to stay for the rest of the night".

(000)

UNKNOWN LOCATION

(000)

Naruki woke from her peace full dream to the real world with a frown because the dream was the life she wanted 'o well at least I can dream I better wake up sasuki so we can head to the village' she thought, "sasuki wake up" "not yet mommy later" 'o boy well plan B why dose it always have to be plan B' naruki thought

"SASUKI YOUR CRUSHING OUR LITTLE SISTER" sasuki's eyes popped open then she scrambled around saying "WHAT what wait huh I didn't do it" as she scooted back till her back rested ageist a tree Naruki was laughing her ass off at her reaction thinking 'plan B is not so bad after all' even the foxes were having a hard time trying to hide there amusement accept for the kits they joined in with Naruki, leaving Sasuki to pout a bit at there antics.

As Naruki and Sasuki were about to leave, Naruki swore she herd "be safe my kits" as she wondered who it came from it made her feel at ease and to Naruki that was a very welcomed feeling, as they reached the doors she looked over at sasuki with a look that said time-to-start-our-day look.

(000)

HIDDEN SAND VILLAGE, KASEKAGE OFFECE

(000)

"dear can you join the rest of the civilians and shinobi in the evacuation please" said the fourth kasekage to his fiance "yes be careful with whatever your doing"she said

(000)

KONOHA

(000)

Sasuki walked thru the shadows as her sister told her to do so not to give them a two birds with with one stone opportunity with not those exact words of course, as she was walking she started hearing a feminine voice "not to day im going to be free" she got closer "no more bone crushing _hugs_ and visits to the vet for said _hugs_" Sasuki found where the voice was and to her surprise it was a cat "hello kitty" she said Tora was floored and shocked that she was found and when she turned around expecting a gennin but instead she saw a young girl.

"great I wounder how much the the stupid kids paid her" Tora said in cat language "paid me" Sasuki said raising an eyebrow.

Tora went wide eye "you can understand me" Sasuki gave a small smile as too confirm, Tora was amazed a human knowing cat language was unheard of but here was this girl understanding it like it was second nature to her.

"so has any one payed you to find me" said Tora "nope" said Sasuki she then asked "dont you have a home?"

"i do but no way in hell unless she can stop hugging me like im a plush toy" said Tora "maybe I can tell her on your behalf" "you would do that for me" Tora said with the biggest kitty pleading eyes sasuki gave a big smile and a nod and with that Tora jumped into her arms purring loudly.

"now where can I find your master?" sasuki asked "shes probably at the the hokage tower" Tora said with that she started toward the hokage tower and five minutes in to their journey.

They hear "Put the cat down and you wont get hurt spawn"

(A/N)

dont hate me im trying to set my self up for later arcs and I have a name for this arc now I call it "in hell before the grace of sand" any way I was trying to come up with a name for the kazekages fiance so I whent to a random name generator first 1 it gives me is mikoto so im like ok ill put a poll up to see if you guy/gals whant me to use mikoto you will find the poll on my profile

so please vote

and review

thank you


End file.
